In certain networks, specific fields within message headers are used as binary keys to search data structures for specific details regarding actions necessary for appropriate processing of those messages. The length of a binary key is dependent on the size of the field(s) used to create the key. A few example key lengths may include 32 bits for an IP address, 48 bits for an Ethernet MAC address, or 104 bits for a TCP/IP 5-tuple. It is impractical to use these keys in their full form to directly address corresponding entries due to the length of the keys. This can theoretically be done in content addressable memory (CAM), but typically creates practical disadvantages because of the cost of a CAM of such size. Hence, a common approach is to hash the value of the binary key and use a pre-selected first portion of the hashed value to address a specific entry in a hash table. Hashing can be accomplished by creating a new value of the binary key having the same number of bits, which are unique to any given binary key, and then using only a portion of the bits, e.g. the first N bits to select the corresponding hash table entry. This value is then used to address a specific entry in a hash table, sometimes referred to as a direct table DT. Either the entire hashed value or the remaining portion of the hashed value is stored in a data structure, together with the corresponding function-specific data denoted by the binary key. Whenever a binary key is extracted from received messages, its value is hashed and the first portion of the hash value is used to access an entry in the hash table. If a valid hash table entry is found, that location in the hash table points to a data structure containing a complementary portion of a reference hash value that is compared with the equivalent complementary portion of the hash value generated from the message key to confirm the validity of the key and declare the associated action if the key is, in fact, valid. This works well for some numbers; however, in some cases, the first portion of the hashed value of one binary reference key is the same as the first portion of the hashed value of another binary reference key. This occurs because only a portion of the newly created value of the binary key is used to select an entry in the hash table and, hence, this portion of the new value of one binary key may be the same as that of another binary key. This is often referred to as a “collision”. In the past, this has been dealt with by the use of patricia tree structures or the like. But this is cumbersome and relatively slow. Hence, a faster relatively inexpensive technique is needed.